User blog:Hawkeyejonjon/Whats New with the Infobox for Shop
i feel a little bored so i am posting a blog about what i changed with the infobox for the shop. Note: Images on the shop pages will be broken but don't worry it will be rectified in the next 24hrs or so(depends how fast i rename images) What's New 5 pony shop:if you put in "Yes", a golden horseshoe with a 5 in middle will pop up on the right of the shop name. If its a 3 pony shop leave it blank After image, productsimage, storelocked, storeunlocked, store, & inventory: Now you can just put in "Yes" and the image will be auto linked to the page(as long as it has the same image name) If there is no images of them, please leave that specific field blank(only put in Yes where there is an image of it) For image, make sure the file name is (Shop Name).png For productsimage, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Products.png For storelocked, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Store Locked.png For storeunlocked, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Store Unlocked.png For store, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Store.png (If you put in "Yes" to storelocked or storeunlocked, no matter what the store image will not appear in the infobox) For inventory, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Inventory.png (If you put in "Yes" to storelocked, storeunlocked, or store, no matter what the inventory image will not appear in the infobox) After update, put in the version number the shop was added in. A link will automatically be created. After bits, put down the amount it costs. The symbol is automatically included in the template, and does not need to be added. After gems, put down the amount it cost. The symbol is automatically included in the template, and does not need to be added. After balloon pop, put down the name of the balloon pop its in like Royal Balloon Pop or Magical Balloon Pop and the link will automatically be created. After slot 1-5, write the number of stars needed for the slot. For Example: | slot 1 = 0 | slot 2 = 1 | slot 3 = 2 After product1icon, if there is a product icon on the wiki just put in "Yes" and the image will automatically be put in. Please note though the product icon image must have the same name as the name of the product in png format. If no image of it is on the wiki than leave it blank. For Example: if product name is Grain so the image should be named Grain.png After product1bits/product2bits, place the amount of bits awarded upon harvesting and will automatically be included. After product1gems/product2gems, place the amount of gems awarded upon harvesting and will automatically be included. After bonus, use this bonus if bits is awarded when a third pony is assigned to the shop. After gemsbonus, use this bonus if gems is awarded when a third pony is assigned to the shop. After vip, put in "Yes" if it is a VIP shop and if not, just leave it blank. Please note that if left blank, just like quest above, the "Other Info" headline will not appear in the Infobox on the page. After type, put in Stationary Shop if it stays in store forever(Apple Market Cart for example), Balloon Pop if its in only in the Balloon Pop game(Magic Scroll Shop for example) , Promotion Shop if it only comes into the store on sale(Bag Emporium for example) or you can put in Promotion/Balloon Pop Shop if its exclusive to balloon pop but can go on sale(Jewelry Shop for example) Category:Blog posts